


I've got some bad ideas involving you and me

by LittleMissNik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Mind Control, Mind Games, Possible Character Death, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Slow Burn, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNik/pseuds/LittleMissNik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alenia Hux is trouble, but time on Starkiller Base will fix that - or so her brother thinks.<br/>Alenia Hux is trouble, and Kylo Ren has always been drawn to the things he shouldn't be.<br/>If for nothing else, Ren wants to see the look on the General's face when he tells him that he was the one to tame her. </p><p> </p><p>My first fic in a long time, summary probably is awful...feedback is beautiful and so are you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alenia Hux was crawling out of her skin.

  
Starkiller Base was big enough to get into plenty of trouble, sure. But her brother had stationed guards at her door after the last mishap, and was checking in on her every break he got, as if she was a child.

  
She just wasn't a soldier, so she was damned terrible at living the lifestyle he'd subjected her to by dragging her on this damned ship with him. She'd been doing just fine back on Arkanis, she thought, living the life she'd grown accustomed to. With a father and brother both high ranking First Order officials, she'd never wanted for much.

  
Laying on her bed in her private quarters, which her brother told her was a luxury on a ship like this, but which she thought could hardly be considered luxurious, Alenia let her mind wander to home. The Hux family was old blood on Arkanis, with a history steeped in money and glory. She'd grown up spoiled and unafraid to admit it. Her family's home was a sprawling manor with marble floors, gardens out back and servants awaiting orders. She'd been taught how to act, speak, dress and behave like practically royalty.

 

She was her father, former General Brendol Hux's darling daughter. When his baby girl's wild side came out, he refused to see it. Alenia got away with whatever she wanted - seducing the storm troopers stationed at the mansion, disappearing for days on end or drinking heavily with the local Arkanians. As long as she put on a pretty pout and acted nicely in front of the dignitaries Father brought home, he forgave any misstep she took.

 

Her brother, however, wasn't so kind. The ledger of wrongdoings she was racking up was getting too heavy for him to ignore, and as he rose through the ranks of the First Order, he worried more and more about the impact her reckless behavior would have on the family name.

  
When his father told him via an uncharacteristically worried hologram that Alenia's latest disappearance had lasted weeks, that was the tipping point for General Rygan Hux.

  
When he finally found her, after having to kiss Kylo Ren's ass for days to convince him to scour for any signs of her through the force, she was cozied up to a resistance pilot.

  
Hux had nearly killed her then. She knew that, and he never would deny it. To her older brother, it was as if Alenia was betraying her family name by literally sleeping with the enemy. To her, it was scratching an itch, exploring a need with a handsome man.

  
Rygan Hux had long since grown tired of his sister's games, but once his short temper had boiled over, he locked her in a room on the ship, refusing to even take her home to get her belongings. He didn't let her out of the room for weeks, and that was after she'd made it 5 days on a hunger strike, declaring, "A Hux would sooner die than be a prisoner."

  
The worst part of her captivity, though, wasn't the guards outside her door, forbidden from speaking with her. It wasn't that she wasn't allowed to explore unless her brother or another high-ranking, pre-approved First Order officer was at her side.

  
The worst part of living a simpler life on Starkiller Base was that there was nothing to distract Alenia from the Force inside her. There were no unsuspecting men she could charm into her bed by spinning circles around their mind, something she did often as a way to release the pent-up energy damming inside her.

  
After all, the Force would always find a way out of her. If she tried to keep it in, she was scared it would rip her apart. That was why she'd absconded with the fighter pilot for weeks. He was _fun_. She could play with his mind, and he knew she was, and he wouldn't make it easy for her. She'd tried to seduce him in a pub on Arkanis, but he ended up seducing her with a wide grin and an invitation to use the force however she wanted, so long as they were both naked. She'd been able to drain long-built up reserves of power inside her that had been waiting to well out. Plus, he was a hell of a lay. She wasn't one for sentimentality - you couldn't be growing up with Brendol and Rygan Hux - but she missed her cocky pilot.

  
Now, the Force was building, swirling and pricking at her from inside again, begging to be used. The last thing she wanted was her brother to think her sensitivity to the Force was something he could weaponize, so she'd always found outlets for the fires it lit in her mind. If she didn't soon find a safe, secret way to release some of the Force bubbling under her skin, she thought she may go insane.

  
With one of the strongest minds in the Force living in the same space as she did, walking the halls, living in his private quarters somewhere on the floor above hers, it was getting harder to button down the need to let out the energy. She could feel when Ren was angry. She could feel when he was at full strength. She could hear him in her mind, his voice like a fire poker into the Force.

  
Little did she know he could feel her, too, the Force inside her calling out to him like a lighthouse in a storm.

  
Alenia Hux had been on Starkiller Base for a month, and she was driving Kylo Ren insane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face...er...mask?...meeting...

General Rygan Hux stormed into Alenia's room without knocking, as if it was is right, like he typically did when he came to check on her. She rolled her eyes, setting aside the book she hadn't actually been reading as she'd thought of home and how she'd gotten into this mess. Her brother's lips were drawn tight, a ruddy blush tearing up from under his collar. He was angry - but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. 

"I'm assuming you need something?" She asked, retaining the unimpressed tone she'd tried to keep with him since he'd dragged her onto the base.

"When did you plan on telling me that your dalliance with that x-wing scum had the potential to derail the entire First Order?" he demanded, his fury barely restrained. 

"Your inability to keep your legs closed has endangered everything our family has worked for, Alenia."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, feeling the sharp sting of her brother's insult, but refusing to show react as such. 

"The pilot you were fucking is the best, most trusted pilot in the Resistance. How much did you tell him?" 

"I didn't tell him anything. As you've so eloquently put it, I was too busy keeping my legs open to keep my mouth open too."

This time, Alenia felt the sharp sting of her brother's gloved hand across her face. 

"Then why did a fleet of x-wings just bomb one of our weapons stores on Arkanis?" He seethed, grabbing her face and turning her to face him. "What else did you tell him, Alenia?" 

"I didn't say anything." 

The siblings' icy blue eyes glared into one another's, and it occurred to Alenia she'd never once seen affection from her brother, she shouldn't expect restraint now. His fingers were still pinching roughly into her jaw, and she couldn't stop the fire in her chest from boiling up at his harshness. 

"Let go of me, Rygan," she warned, when she saw his mouth open, likely to insult her again, 

"On this ship, you'll address me as General or sir, you insolent little slut," he spat out at her before she sent him flying across the room, his hand leaving her jaw with a lurch. "You will never speak to me like that again!" She shouted, standing from her bed, shaking from the exertion of the Force. She'd never done something like that before, that explosive or angry. And never - or at least not in the years she could remember - had she shown her Force sensitivity to Rygan. 

He stared up at her, his usually straight face a mix of horror and outrage, typically perfectly coiffed appearance mussed. All Alenia wanted to do was run. 

She turned to the door, fully ready to let the flight take over, even though she fully understood there was nowhere to go on the base she wouldn't be found. 

But it didn't matter, because Alenia hadn't even made it a step before she realized she already had been. 

Standing in the now ajar doorway was the masked, cloaked figure of Kylo Ren. His head turned from her to her brother, still crumpled on the floor.

Wordlessly, he turned to leave, but at the door, he paused next to one of the stormtroopers Hux had stationed there.

"Bring the girl."


	3. Chapter 3

It would've been so easy to have forced the armored hands of the stormtrooper off of her. She could have continued with her original plan of running, though she had no idea where to run. 

But Alenia fell into step behind Kylo Ren, the cold fingers of the stormtrooper digging into her bicep. Her heart was thudding wildly in her ribcage. She just prayed Ren couldn't hear it, couldn't sense how tense, how simultaneously afraid and curious she was. 

Of course, he could. 

When he stopped walking, abruptly, he was in the control room. She nearly ran into him, but the stormtrooper's harsh jerk pulled her back. 

"Shit," she breathed, yanking her arm out of the guard's hand, rubbing the sore spot. 

"Leave us," the masked man told the guard, his voice heavily distorted. Without a word, the stormtrooper turned and left. Ren walked to the control panel, his back still to Alenia, and they both stood in silence. 

"He's going to want to punish you for that," Ren finally spoke, his voice neutral. 

"I've been living with Rygan Hux's punishments my whole life, I know exactly what he's capable of and it doesn't frighten me." 

With a swirl of black fabric, he was suddenly in front of her. 

"Do you know what I'm capable of?" He said, his voice dipping even lower through the distortion of the mask. 

Alenia's voice caught in her throat, but she didn't move backward from his heavy stare.

"Do I frighten you?" He asked, stepping closer so there was barely a breath between them and she had to crane her neck to look at him. 

"You won't hurt me," she said with a stubborn jut of her chin, unsure what gave her the sudden surge of bravery. But even as she spoke, she knew every word she said to be true as if they were her own actions she were swearing to.

Before she could say more, a gloved hand reached out and grasped her jaw. She could feel his eyes burning into hers through his mask. The heat coming off him, and through her, contrasted the cold of the leather. Instead of extinguishing the sharp-tongued courage coursing through her, though, his hand on her face ignited it.

"You do frighten me," Alenia admitted, jerking her jaw out of his grip and stepping away. "Because I know exactly what you're capable of, yet I know you won't hurt me. Your unwarranted mercy frightens me more than your wrath, my brother's wrath, or the wrath of the supreme leader. You know exactly why you frighten me, Kylo Ren."

She spun away from him, facing a wall of screens, panels and levers, all technology she'd seen before but didn't understand. She paced toward it, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling impossibly cold the further she stepped away from the heat radiating off the dark figure. Running a finger along the edge of some exposed wires, Alenia chanced a glance over her shoulder, auburn strands falling in her eyes. Where had those words come from, and how had she known them, so sure as if they were engraved in her mind?

Kylo Ren stood where she's left him, but his mask was turned toward her. Her words must have surprised him, too.

"My insolence alone is cause for you to kill me, is it not? Between that, and my actions against General Hux, you have every reason to end my life. Why don't you?" Alenia asked, her voice less fire and more curiosity.

Ren's hands traveled to the bottom of his mask, pressing in and with a hiss, releasing the pressurized lock. He lifted the helmet from his head and shook his dark curls abruptly, making true eye contact with her for the first time.

"Because you are haunting me in life, Alenia Hux. The darkness only knows what you would do to me in death," he said, the deep rumble of voice running through her veins like a drug, snatching her breath away and leaving her mind in a trance. It was the same voice that called out to her through the Force.

Then it started, like a ripple through her mind, and though Alenia squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried to push him out, Kylo Ren was stronger than she ever imagined. She could feel a pulse in her mind, almost like she could feel his heartbeat in his palm where he held her thoughts. It reverberated through her head, and it felt like being naked in front of a stranger - every thought laid bare for him. 

When Alenia's eyes fluttered open again, it was because the feeling of his heartbeat wasn't in her head anymore, but against her cheek. He removed a glove and ran his fingertips across her cheekbone, up her temple and into her hair. He chuckled softly when she impulsively nuzzled closer into his palm.

"You're haunted, too," he whispered darkly, a smirk pulling up his full lips. He leaned his face closer to hers, chuckling lowly when her breath caught. His lips ghosted over hers when he spoke again. "You've seen me, felt me in your mind. You've been drawn to me without even knowing who I am, haven't you, Alenia?"  
He pressed a hand into her hip, pinning her against the panel behind her. 

"I saw in your mind the way you've...how should I put it...exercised the force before," he punctuated with a press of his body closer to hers, still not letting his lips settle on hers. "You've dreamt every night of the dark, hooded figure everyone on the base fears. I saw those dreams, those delicious, slow and torturous dreams. You've dreamt of my mouth on yours, my power giving release to your own. You saw the way this would all play out, even though you'd never seen my face, didn't you, Alenia? In your dreams, my name was on your lips. I want to hear you say it now."

Alenia bit her bottom lip, gazing up at him through dark lashes, afraid of the turn this had taken, but feeling nothing but heat and lust in his nearly black gaze.

"Kylo," she breathed, a plea half for mercy and half for him to do whatever he had planned for her.  
He grinned, and just before his lips pressed against hers, he whispered, "I'll show you everything you're capable of..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> Hope you enjoy this!! I haven't written one of these in forever and would love any feedback you have. Surprisingly nervous about this! 
> 
> Thanks all!!


End file.
